


Tears for a Friend

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [10]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron learns that his best friend has been killed on the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears for a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place five years after How We Survive is What Makes us Who We Are.

Agron was sitting at his desk, filling out a report when a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Spartacus standing there with a grim look on his face. “I need to see you in my office.”

“What about?”

“Just come in my office, please.”

Agron stood up and followed Spartacus into his office. Spartacus shut the door behind them and motioned towards a chair. “I think you should sit when I tell you this.”

Agron hesitated for a moment before sitting down. “What happened?”

“When Gannicus and Donar were doing a drug bust, something went wrong,” Spartacus took a breath before he walked over to Agron and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Donar was shot.”

“Is he ok?”

Spartacus shook his head. “No. He died before the ambulance could get there.”

Agron felt his heart break and his world stop for a moment. “He’s-he’s gone?” Agron asked his voice barely louder than a whisper. “Donar’s gone?”

“I’m sorry Agron, I-“

Agron shoved Spartacus’ hand off of him and stood up, suddenly furious. “My best friend is dead! Where the fuck was Gannicus when this happened?”

“Agron-“

“No! When you have a partner, you are supposed to watch their back!” Agron yelled. “Not let them die!”

“Agron-“

Agron stormed out of Spartacus’ office just as Gannicus walked through the station door, blood stained on his uniform. Agron saw red and shoved the Celt against the wall, his hand on the other officer’s throat. “You were supposed to protect him! He was your fucking partner!”

“It’s not my fault! The guy came out of nowhere!” Gannicus tried to defend.

Agron’s hand tightened. Donar had always been there to hold him back, but now that would never happen. “He was my best friend, my brother and you let him die.”

Agron was suddenly pulled off of Ganniucus by Spartacus and Crixus. Spartacus turned Agron’s face to look at him. “Calm down. We have all lost, but this is no way to behave.”

“My best friend is dead!” Agron yelled.

“We all knew the hazards that came with this job,” Spartacus said. “He knew that.”

Spartacus led Agron to one of the interrogation rooms and forced him to sit in one of the chairs. “Stay here and calm the fuck down. I’m calling Nasir and you are going home.”

“Spartacus-“

“I said calm down,” Spartacus replied, before walking out and shutting the door. “Saxa, make sure he doesn’t come out, and Gannicus, write your report later and go home.”

Spartacus went into his office and sat down behind his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed Nasir’s number. He answered on the second ring. “Hello?”

“Nasir, I need you to come to the station and take Agron home.”

“Why? Is he ok? What happened?” Nasir asked, sounding panicked.

“He’s fine, but something happened to Donar and Agron had a fit,” Spartacus replied. “Please hurry, I’m afraid of what he might do.”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Nasir said. “I’ll see you soon.”

When Nasir arrived at the station, Saxa walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, pointing towards one of the interrogation rooms. “He’s in there.”

Nasir walked into the room and found the table upturned and the chair thrown halfway across the room. Agron was sitting in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest and his face tear stained. Nasir walked over and knelt down before him. “Agron, what happened?”

“Donar’s dead,” Agron said, his voice cracking. “He’s dead.”

Nasir felt his heart break. He knew how close the two were. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Agron pulling him close. “I’m sorry, Agron.”

Agron rested his head on Nasir’s chest. “He was my best friend, Nasir. I loved him.”

“I know,” Nasir whispered. “I know you did.”

“Everyone I love keeps leaving me,” Agron said, as fresh tears rolled down his face. “Dad, Duro, Varro, Mira and now Donar.”

Nasir held his boyfriend a little tighter. “Not everyone has left. I’m still here, and so is Spartacus and Saxa and so many others. We’re still here.”

Agron lifted his head to look up at Nasir. “But for how long?”

Nasir gently held Agron’s chin. “I am never going to leave you.” He pressed their foreheads together, feeling tears falling down his own face. “I’ll always be with you.”

They sat there for several minutes before Nasir finally pulled back. “Come on, let’s go home.”

Agron nodded and let Nasir help him up, it was then that Nasir noticed the blood on his knuckles. “Agron, what did you do?”

“I punched the wall,” Agron said.

Nasir nodded. “We’ll clean it up at home. Come on.” He wrapped an arm around Agron’s waist and together they walked out of the station, not stopping to say anything to anyone. Once they were home, Nasir sent Agron into the bedroom to change while he got a damp cloth and the first aid kit.

He walked into the bedroom and Agron was sitting on the edge of their bed, still in his uniform. “Aggy, change into something more comfortable.” Agron was quiet and Nasir sighed softly before setting the stuff down on the bed and going over to Agron’s dresser. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants before walking back over to Agron. “Come on, Aggy,” He said, popping the buttons on Agron’s uniform shirt. “Out of the uniform.”

Agron nodded and with the help of Nasir, got out of his uniform and into his pajama pants. He remembered how it had been after Duro had died and Donar had done the same to him. Nasir picked up the damp cloth and took one of Agron’s hands, gently wiping at the blood. “Agron, I’m sorry. I know how close you two were.”

“He was like a brother to me,” Agron whispered. “Especially after Duro died. He was-he was the only one to keep me grounded. Held me back when I needed to be and brought me out of my dark thoughts.”

Nasir picked up some antibiotic ointment and smeared it on Agron’s wounds. “He was a good man,” Nasir said. “And he loved you back, I’m sure of it.” He wrapped Agron’s knuckles before moving on to his other hand. “You were lucky to have him.”

“But he’s gone now.”

“You’ll see him again,” Nasir said, looking up at Agron. “When you see Duro.”

Agron closed his eyes. “Why does everyone leave me?”

Nasir wiped away Agron’s tears. “Not everyone, Aggy. Not everyone.” He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Agron’s forehead. “Lie down and try to rest.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to.”

“Just try, for me.”

“Only if you’re next to me.”

Nasir nodded and stood up, changing into his sleep clothes. He crawled under the covers and Agron lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. “Don’t ever leave me, Nasir,” Agron said. “Promise me that you will never leave me.”

Nasir gently caressed Agron’s cheek. “The Gods themselves couldn’t keep me from your arms.”

Agron smiled before he buried his face in Nasir’s neck, his body shaking. Nasir held him close and let him cry.


End file.
